Hell to Heaven, No Matter is isn't Perfect
by Shinsei Tonbo
Summary: Maeve Williams called her son regularly to check on him and how he was doing in Hawaii, just needing to know her oldest was alright.


For the Paradise that people claimed Hawaii to be, there was a lot about it that Daniel Williams hated about it.

Too much sand, too much sun, freak rain showers, too many beautiful freakin' people—being the place where his ex wife stole his Monkey away to.

So, since his wife had actually followed through and moved to the damned island state he had followed and hated it. He was a city boy, sure he'd had access to the coast his entire life, but the sea there was different than it was here and he missed the tall buildings and the way the city had become its own form of wilderness. If asked he would tell you his wife had dragged his daughter, and because he loved his Monkey to pieces him as well, to Hell.

This was the tune Maeve Williams listened to each time she called her son to see how he was holding up. The he seemed to change almost overnight.

He still argued about how weird the islanders were, their food, their laid back 'island time' attitudes, the sand that invaded his home no matter how far from the beach he was, but there was something new in the grievances he was laying against the state. Now he blamed it for putting him in contact with a crazy hyped up SEAL with a god complex named McGarrett.

So Maeve listened as her son complained about Lt. Commander McGarrett and his crazy stunts, how he was dragging the rookie Kono behind him and teaching her bad habit, and about how Chin Ho was the only sane person besides himself on their team. She listened as her son became even more and more attached to these people and while he still complained about Hawaii, it was more like how he used to complain about the congestion of the roads on his way to work—it was fond.

Her son was building a life there, building a home, and he wasn't even realizing it.

She listened to him speak and couldn't help the thought that he himself was becoming more of an islander than a Jersey boy, he used words like Ohana when talking about his teammates and called Gracie both Kamal'i Wahine and Monkey interchangeably. Then it was like the island wanted to kick her son out—he and Rachel were having an affair, and boy was she disappointed in him for that, and she became pregnant. Then Steven, the man her son was undoubtedly in love with, despite his protestations and attempt to get back with his ex, was accused of murdering the Governor and he stayed, even without a job, and tried to find proof he was innocent missing the plane back here in the process.

She didn't hear much from him for those two months Steven was in prison, and then, then Steven was free and they had proof that he didn't kill Governor Jameson, but apparently there was more to the story because there was footage of his father and the Governor talking together with the man, Wo Fat, who had killed her and had Jack McGarrett killed and her son was just as hurt and confused as Steven was. And then he tells her that the baby Rachel was carrying was Stan's all along and it doesn't matter because apparently a stay in jail was all Steven needed to see that Danny wasn't going to leave him and after he was declared a free man had dragged her son home and hadn't let him go since.

From the sounds of everything he'd told her since that rather tumultuous week, they were together and wholly planned to stay that way come Hell or high water, which was a very real possibility especially since he used to consider Hawaii Hell. She knew the island wasn't a paradise for them; it was home, especially to her son, and Gracie from the way she speaks about Steve and Aunt Kono and Uncle Chin, now. She'd always told him that you don't reach Heaven and God until you die, but you can make your own Heaven while you're alive, as long as you're with the people you love and make a family that will stand by you with them.

As she placed the hand set in the cradle she looked at the picture of her and her husband in his firefighter uniform and their children, all grown, surrounding them in the last family picture they had taken and then the picture of her husband and his teammates. Family was important to the Williams' and they always made their own whether it be with the people they loved and had children with or the people they worked with, it might not be perfect but it was their own little slice of Heaven.

She'd have to make sure Danny got a picture of all of them together to add to the group of pictures they had of all of her children's families.


End file.
